Poisonous Sleeping Beauty
by BomberBrat
Summary: Deidara is addicted to the beautiful deadly poison that is his Danna, Sasori. Sasodei oneshot,HARD yaoi,BDSM,abuse, kink.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did it wouldn't be suitable for children under the age of 18. I do not own Sasori or Deidara,(as much as I would love to especially Deidara mmmm, sexy man beast) And I do not own any of the lyrics used, they belong to A Perfect circle.  
WARNING: This story contains Yaoi/Shounen-Ai(That's boy on boy lovin) if you don't like that kind of thing, then DONT READ IT, if you do, PLEASE ENJOY loves.  
AN: Sometimes I feel like I'm totaly making Deidara way too much like me...hm...so sorry if he's a bit OOC. this is my second fic, i'm very inspired lately, mostly by music, so it too is a songfic, please Review! pleeeeeease! anyways thank you all so much for reading Lateralus, I promise this one is only a oneshot!( note: This is what happens when your trying to write a songfic to APC, But listening to Nine Inch Nails and Kimya Dawson/ sorry for the weirdness)

Sleeping Beauty-

_(Delusional I believe  
I can cure it all for you, dear  
Coax or trick or drive or drag the demons from you  
Make it right for you sleeping beauty  
Truly thought I could magically heal you)_

Deidara often layed awake at night, contemplating, thinking about his partner.  
They had been working together for seven years after all, not to mention sleeping together for the past few months, and still, he knew absolutely nothing about the other man.  
Sasori was like that though, the opposite of Deidara in almost every way. While Deidara found art, and beauty fleeting, Sasori found it eternal, and while Deidara was an open book hiding none of his thoughts or emotions, Sasori was a mystery. They were like fire and Ice, opposing elements, yet at the same time they worked together, Sasori cooling Deidara off, and Deidara keeping Sasori from freezing completely It led Deidara to believe something horrible must have happened in his lover's past. He couldn't fathom why else Sasori refused to talk about it. He left it alone, just trying his best to be there for the other, to help him forget, and heal whatever might be wrong with his heart.  
Thats what it meant to be in love, well, that's how Deidara saw it anyway. He knew that Sasori, for the time being, was incapable of loving him, but he hoped to change that.  
He would be the Scorpion's angel, his salvation from the evils that plagued this world, even if the only thing the redhead would accept was his body. It sounded selfish, even to him, wanting to be so important, wanting to be irreplaceable, and he hated to say it, but wanting to be eternal with his love.

_(You're far beyond  
a visible sign of your awakening  
Failing miserably to rescue  
Sleeping Beauty)_

He needed to sleep, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to. Might as well complete his nightly routine, and see what Sasori was up to.  
He walked down the hallway, 2 doors to the left and into the puppet master's room.  
Sasori, as usual wasn't asleep, he was busy at his workbench repairing a puppet that had gotten damaged on their last mission. He turned when the blond entered the room.  
"What is it Brat? Can't you see I'm busy"  
"Oh...Nothing Danna, I just can't sleep is all, so I figured I'd come keep you company, un"  
"You know I don't want to talk about my past, Brat"  
Sasori sighed, turning back to work on his puppet, he put the screw-driver he was using down and turned around completely to face Deidara.  
"I know how to keep your mind off this, Brat" he said, closing the small distance between them and claiming the bomber's lips in a kiss. The kiss continued as he pushed the taller man down onto the bed, straddling him. Sasori finally broke the kiss, giving the other a chance to catch his breath.  
"You never just want to keep me company, not at three o' clock in the morning, Brat"  
Deidara blushed, turning his gaze from Sasori's, he was right the blond never bothered him this early in the morning, not without some ulterior motive.

_(Drunk on ego  
Truly thought I could make it right  
If I kissed you one more time to  
Help you face the nightmare)_

Sasori smiled sadistically, moving off the bomber momentarily, to his workbench and grabbing a spool of the wire he used on his puppets. Quickly he moved back into his previous position, straddling Deidara and wrapping a small amount of wire around his wrists, tieing him to the headboard of the bed.  
The blond grinned, this was how it usualy went, his Danna liked it rough, and he didn't mind at all.

Sasori removed his own cloak slowly, stripping his clothing off teasingly, when he was naked, he pulled a kunai from his discarded cloak using it to tear the bombers pants and shirt from his body. Deidara gasped quietly when the edge of the kunai grazed the skin of his chest. Sasori leaned down, pushing the kunai into the scratch and dragging it down hard, creating a large gash down to Deidara's bellybutton, he began to lap up the blood flowing from the wound. Smiling he moved up to kiss him,Deidara could taste the metalic twinge of his own blood on Sasori's lips, who broke the kiss, moving to nip at Deidara's ear, whispering.  
"You're simply delicious, Brat"  
The puppet master's voice, was like a deadly venom, resonating throughout his whole body, sending chills up his spine. It made him shiver, it made him crave the painful deadly touch he knew belonged to Sasori alone.  
Deidara was by no means a masochist, in fact he could barely stand to suffer an injury from battle without complaining, but this was different, when Sasori hurt him, it wasn't pain it was bliss.  
Sasori took the look on the blonds face as an invitation, and drug the kunai down his hip, slicing through then tender flesh slowly, then harshly digging his thumb into the fresh wound. Watching as the man below him bucked his hips upwards, crying out in ecstasy. Moving so that his erection was in Deidara's face, Sasori grabbed him roughly by his long hair.  
"Suck"  
The younger man complied, taking the head of Sasori's cock into his mouth slowly, and sucking hard. Sasori growled deeply, moving the kunai to cut the blonds shoulder deeply, before dropping it to grab Deidara's ponytail using it to roughly thrust himself in and out of the blonds mouth. He pulled out of the bombers mouth only to grab his own member, and with a couple rough jerks, shoot his seed onto the blond's face. Deidara blinked as the sticky white substance coated his face, licking off what had landed on his lips he smiled.  
"Mmm...Danna is pretty delicious himself, un"  
Sasori threw his head back and laughed.  
"Well, Brat, I think that's enough messing around, time to get down to business, that suck didn't get me off hard enough"  
Deidara nodded, knowing what was coming next.  
Sasori turned his attention to the gash he had made on Deidara's side, digging his thumb into it again until blood began to pool around it.  
He coated his fingers in the blood, making sure they were nice and covered before shoving three into the blond at once.  
Deidara moaned loudly, thrusting his hips upwards into the painful sensation.  
"Oh...god...Danna...un...ahh"  
Sasori removed his fingers, quickly replacing them with his hard length, slamming into Deidara so hard he saw stars.  
The blond bucked wildly upwards in time to meet Sasori's thrusts, loosing himself in the white hot pain, Sasori dug the nails of one hand into the blonds hips scratching roughly to hold the blond in place. Using his other hand to uncoil the cable from his stomach, not taking the time to wash off the poison, he thrust it violently into the blonds entance, just below his own member.

_(But you're far too  
poisoned for me)_

Deidara screamed, "Shit!, Danna...unnn"  
Feeling the poison that coated the cable seeping into his torn flesh, it felt like he was on fire, he was overflowing with pain, and pleasure. Sasori continued to thrust in and out of the blond wildly, moving the cable to match his speed, he knew the brat wouldn't last much longer, reaching to his drawer agin quickly he pulled out what he was looking for.Slipping the cock ring onto the blonds dripping member.He said breathlessly.  
"I'm not done playing with you yet, Brat"  
Tears began to stream down the blond's face, the intense mixture of pleasure and pain beoming overwhelming, drool and seamen dripping from the corners of his mouth, his voice failing him, the only thing escaping his lips, shuddered, shallow breaths. Sasori looked down at the man under him, his mahogany eyes completely hazed over with lust, and moved to claim his lips in a hard violent kiss, sucking and bitting his bottom lip so hard he drew blood. The blond moaning loudly as he licked the blood away.  
Finally finding his voice Deidara began to beg.  
"Please...ahhhhh...god...Danna...I need...to"  
Sasori smiled at the sight below him, the blond writing painfully against his restraints, begging him for release, he almost spilled himself inside the blond right there, his lust was overpowering.  
"Beg me properly, Brat, Say my name, beg me"  
The blond looked up at Sasori, his crystal blue eyes clouded over in ecstasy, he moaned.  
"Please...unn...Master Sasori"  
"That's right, Brat, who's your master?"

_(Sleeping Beauty  
Poisoned and hopeless  
You're far beyond a visible sign of your awakening  
Failing miserably to find a way to comfort you  
Far beyond a visible sign of your awakening  
And hiding from some poisoned memory)_

Sasori smiled, removing the wires from the blonds wrists and moving the younger man into his lap he continued to thrust into the blond violently.  
"Yyyyyou...are...unnahhh...Master"  
"Good, boy" Sasori said as he slipped his hand between he and Deidara, removing the cock ring. As soon as he did, the blond exploded, cumming so hard that he hit his master in the chin. Panting, he leaned up, licking his own cum off his masters face. Sasori continued thrusting harshly into the tight heat of Deidara's ass until he came agian, he pulled out of the blond slowly. Getting up and grabbing a towel he threw it at the other man.  
"Clean me, pet, you've made a terrible mess"  
Deidara cleaned the rest of the cum from Sasori's face, and leaned down to clean himself. When he had finished, Sasori threw his Cloak at the the blond and dressing himself, went back to his workbench.  
"I'll tell you about everything in the morning, now get out, I have a lot of work to do"  
Deidara nodded, obeying his master and going back to his own room. He would need to see Kakuzu in the morning to get the deeper gashes in his side sewn up, it was going to be a bitch to sleep on them, but at least he got what he wanted. He drifted off to sleep, satisfied and exhausted, tomorrow was going to be interesting indeed.

_(Poisoned  
and hopeless  
Sleeping Beauty)_


End file.
